A Battle of Legs
A small boat docked in a massive port. The tourists leapt from the ship and happily dashed up the docks, taking in the beauty of the island. Sakura petals blew through the air as the wind rustled the massive trees. A ways from the dock stood a massive city, this was the capital of Wano. Reachable by first visiting some of the outer cities and taking various boats. Beyond the city loomed a massive castle, home to one of the four Yonko, Daddy L. Legs. Being an oddity seemed like the norm here. Minks, humans, fishmen, and giants all walked this town. However one man looked a bit off. His excessively long neck wrapped around itself, creating a scarf of limbs and body. His blue kimono sat loosely on him, it seemed to be a custom size. A amigasa sat upon his head, masking his face with shadows. A katana sat at his side and two large duffel-like bags were swung over each shoulder. This was Mort. "Ahh geez come on get off me." He squeaked as he attempted to brush the sakura petals that blew with the wind off of him. Normally they would blow by people but for him, the left half of his kimono was pink. He stood atop one of the buildings, staring at the castle in the distance. He extended his arms out into a t pose as he looked upwards. "Wiggly Arms-Bird Mode." He shouted as he extended his arms and began beating the air with the many legs upon them. Using the power of the vibrations created from his hasshoken, Mort began to rocket into the sky. Soon the centipede-man was high in the clouds, looking down at the castle. He uncurled his neck, gripping a pierce of paper with the legs on it. His arms continued to hold him afloat as he read. "Alright according to the blueprint I murdered that dude for, the map I bought, and the castle model I stared at in the museum. The throne room should be like right there." Mort chattered to himself, tapping on of his feelers against a spot on the blueprint. He hovered into position as he placed the documents away. "Alright Mort time to get paid." He psyched himself up for it. People said he couldn't do it, couldn't assassinate a Yonko. They were probably right but they were also offering a mountain of gold and a really cool sword, so Mort figured he could give it a shot. "Or wait maybe I could have killed them and took it. Well too late now." He shrugged as he dive bombed the castle. As he neared the stone roof he drew his seastone katana, imbuing it with haki. He pointed his other hand to the roof. "Wiggly Assassination Technique: This Is How Sex Works." He roared as the vibrations from his hand peeled the stone apart and he shot through, thrusting his blade forwards. The crashed down, cutting through something soft as his blade pierced the seat of the throne. "Hey did I do it?" He called out, as a red felt decorations fell on top of him. The room was empty. "Dammit." Mort sighed. However, as he muttered under his breath, a figure slipped into the room, closing the door behind her lithe frame. She was an average height, small, slender woman; a girl that did not appear any older than sixteen. But the sword that was situated along her hip, the white-blue striped coat, armored breastplate, and white, leather booted indicated that despite her age she was a member of the royal guard. She gripped her sword. “If you thought this was a smart idea, then you were wrong. Who are you? State your name so that we may document your death appropriately in our newsletter.” If her appearance was not indicative enough of her status, her confidence was. She spoke with an authority and impatience that demanded the world to move at her beckon. Such was the attitude of a Yonko’s royal guard. Mort looked up to spot a young girl. He cocked his head at her before standing from the chair and removing his hat, that had miraculously stayed on his head till now. "I'm Mort, people are gonna pay me to kill your boss. I tried to do it but she wasn't in her chair. Woulda been cool if she was." The centipede shrugged as he pointed his blade at her. "Wiggly-Sword: Samurai Movie." He called out as his arm whipped around in front of him at unruly speeds. It bent and contorted in ways that shouldn't be possible as it waved the sword around wildly. Mort then sheathed his sword quickly. "I hate to kill ya but it's the job." The wild swinging of the sword matched with his hasshoken was a deadly combo. Every swing released a ripping wave of vibrations that sped through the air, creating a large cut in the line the sword traveled. Each cut extended far beyond the castle wall and as they hit the wall they would slice it to ribbons. Along with the girl. The woman put her blade in front of her lithe frame, routinely, easily sliding it from it sheathe. Rhythmically, a dark tint of armor crept up the sword from the tips of her charred fingers, and as it reached the tip of her sword, she slammed it into the floor of the throne room. From her being, the armament haki spilled onto the room, corrupting it like a fed fungus. The sword slices struck the walls, her sword, and her body, only to find themselves unable to penetrate the full brute of her Haki. A smirk crept onto her armored visage. “Killing is my favorite part of the job though,” she exhaled, releasing from her being a wave of willpower that turned the throne room into a hole of pressure and gravity. The weight of her mind fell upon the objects within, protected only by this same power that shielded it from her spirit’s wrath. All except for the man standing before her. “You’re an interesting creature, you know….” She inquired calmly, taking a step towards Mort, sliding her sword across the floor to maintain her protection over the room, yet unaffected by the sheer density of her own Haoshoku. “What are you? A man, or a bug? It’s difficult for me tell, you see….Man is stupid enough to test my boss, but a bug isn’t smart enough to know not too. There is a difference in those interpretations. In one, the individual is full of hubris, arrogance, and doesn’t understand his place as a lesser creature. The other though, is too simple minded, far too small and insignificant to see the gods they are annoying. So I ask, as I approach you, what is your state of mind? You have until I arrive.” Mort stared at the girl in partial confusion as his strikes seemed to not effect her. He then felt a chill wash over him. "Oh geez why'd it get so cold. Are you like a witch or something?" He questioned the girl who began to steadily approach him, while speaking a lot of words really fast. "Umm well I'm a Centipede and a man so like a Manipede, but that sounds kinda bland. And Centiman doesn't make much sense I guess. I mean like I think my mind is okay enough. I'm getting paid after-all so I might as well see what I can do." Though Mort's outward appearance was that of a buffoon, he was not quite one. "I can recognize the quality of that haki, you must be Daddy L." He slung his bags off his shoulders tossing them into the air as he shrugged his kimono off. It fell to the floor to reveal an impeccable black suit. Meanwhile the bags in the air opened and begin spilling out swords that drew themselves to his now extending arms. Each segment of his body had to small legs that gripped a sword, overall he carried far more than twenty per side. He readied himself as he wrapped his body in haki. "Too Many Swords: Excessive Laundry." He shouted as his arms began to spin rapidly, creating two black tornados where his arms were. These then shot towards Legs. Legs smirked with amusement, lifting her sword against his vorpal blades. As she cut the air with her blade, the sheer strength of her swing churning the wind to her will, there was a noticeable beauty in her attack; an elegance that befitted a trained killer. Their ranged attacked collided against one another, both dissipating in the clash between equal levels of force. And one the other side of the attack, Legs sat their chuckling and giggling. “I can’t believe this,” she expressed almost in relief, “You don’t know who I am, do you? I mean, let me be clear, you are correct. Yes, it is I, the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs, but this is not my true form. I’m disguised as another, as a younger form of myself that has long since been forgotten by the people of this country. That means the only indication of you knowing who I am, or the only indication you were going to have, was going to be whoever was in that throne,” she continued, examining Mort carefully. “Didn’t you do your homework before taking on such a dangerous task? Are you truly a fool? Or is there some power you're hiding from me?" Mort pulled his arms back, staring at the girl before him. "I mean I did my homework pretty well honestly. If you were in that throne I would like stabbed you in and shit and you'd be all like almost dead or dead or something. I mean I aimed for the head n stuff." Mort babbled back. "Plus I've seen what you look like on like posters n stuff. But you're a little girl and this is kinda weird. Like I've killed kids before but it's awkward, but you don't beg or cry like one so you can stay like that if ya want it's fine honestly." He continued his nonsensical rambling as he fell back into stance. "I swear I'm cool not a fool ok, I mean like I made it in right. Can't say I've seen that before." He grinned, if you could really call his centipede mouth kinda curling into a weird smile grinning. "Too Many Swords: Back to Back Samurai Movies" Mort shouted as he curled his arms around himself and began swinging wildly. His swords now littering the air with a dense blanket of shockwaves. She lifted her sword into the air above her head, spinning it above her frame, rebuking the atmosphere into shockwaves of her own. Mort, in what she considered, had the technique necessary to craft these shockwaves, but there was a difference in application between their two attacks. It was the difference between lords and peasants, gods and kings....It was strength. As their attacks quelled against one another, a puff of smoke enshrouded Legs, and her true face shown; the giant-sized warrior the world had recognized her as. Her sword matched her stature. "Mort!" Legs called out, her smile intensifying as she spoke. She crouched into position, sheathing her katana temporarily, and gripping it by its handle. "If you are serious right now, then it is only respectful if I give it my all as well." Her glare intensified. "Are you sure you are prepared for what happens next?" The shockwaves scattered as the air cleared, Mort stood face to face with Legs in her true hulking form as she yelled out his name. "LEGS!" He yelled back looking left and right, before looking back to her. "Oh okay I though we were doing the..." He was cut off by her words. "Oh yeah I mean alright guess I can try something cool out. I'm prepared for like 60% of stuff." He absentmindedly babbled as he readied himself and sprung into action. "Too Many Swords: Pan no Yokugami!" He called out as he tossed various swords all around the room, they began vibrating at different frequencies that effected the area around them. They produced a certain sound that caused the body to cease movement, effectively paralyzing it. It was the same for all who heard it and the sound bypassed things such as armor, reverberating in the very core of beings. Holding his remaining swords at the reach Mort shot forwards, a streak of black in the air as he curled into a spinning slash aimed directly at Legs. Legs slammed her palms against her ears, her body coiling and writhing in pain as the air oscillated around her. Her fingers trembled, her breaths deepened, and her concentration dissipated in the wake of pain. There was no defense she could have mustered to prevent this. Not a single thing, and that’s what impressed her most about Mort’s attack. It proved that perhaps he was worthy of a fragment of her true strength. There was a paralysis effect in Mort’s attack that would have made it difficult for any martial artist to combat it. However, its weakness was it was a simple illusion of paralysis; it utilized pain as a method to trick the body into believing it couldn’t move. Afterall, that was the natural defense mechanism of the body. To coil up and brace itself when in pain. Legs’ body had a different effect like any other spider in danger: venom. However, his channeled sword strikes struck true to their target, colliding against Legs’ enormous frame. They clashed against her hardened exoskeleton, a material so dense and thick at her size and stature that it surpassed the toughness and strength of any human crafted material. Yet, even it, in lieu of Mort’s attack, failed to completely stop Mort’s assault. It churned through her exoskeleton barely, slicing Legs’ flesh directly forcing her backwards from the sheer force of the attack. But, as it struck her flesh, the weakened sword slices dissipated upon contact, vanishing into thin air in the face of something that it could not cut. Still, there was pain, and with pain came a deep breath. As she exhaled, a tsunami of a purple, ghastly poison exploded from her lungs, and because of her size, tsunamis were generated almost endlessly with each breath, surrounding her in a fog of mist that would soon encapsulate the entirety of the throne room within minutes. "Ha gotcha." Mort cheered, turning back to see the cloud of purple poison erupting from her. "Aw come on you know I can't do that." He sighed as he dropped most of his blades to the floor. Thankfully her poison was gas, easily manipulated via the air. Mort stretched his neck out and began using his hasshoken from the small legs on his neck, creating a constant wall of shockwaves to blast the gas back, he could keep it at bay indefinitely but that wouldn't stop Legs herself. He curled his weird right hand into a fist of sorts and breathed. He concentrated as the power welled up, the vibrations gathered. The true peak of hasshoken, his perfect imitation. It was possibly improved in a way and limited in others, but the power was the same. He paused a moment before quickly patting his suit all over with his left hand, finally producing a bag of what looked to be flour. "I completely forgot the aesthetics, I'm sorry." Mort replied as he shook the flour all over the area around his fist, turning the air an egg white. And there, in a very plain white sat a what seemed to be a bubble around his hand. The image, the stance, it was infamous. "I'm pretty sure this one was called Seaquake." Mort spoke as he swung his hand outwards. No cracks appeared but a wave of force equalling that of the great Yonko shot forwards through the enclosed room. The massive shockwave would rip everything apart and aimed to blow Legs away entirely. The maelstrom of her poisonous venom erupted into Legs’ own face, forcing her to instinctively raise her arm in her face as if she was traversing through a desert storm. Her exoskeleton begun to weaken and corrode as the venom passed over it. That was the beauty of her poison; its ability to rip apart all organic material. Though she was born with antibodies to resist this venom, her exoskeleton didn’t benefit from them. It was subject to the full brute of her strength. With her other hand, she lifted her index and middle finger into the air and folded the remaining digits together. “Senjutsu: Creation Rebirth!” And like that, faster than the time it took her exoskeleton to be torn asunder, another, stronger exoskeleton was taking its stead. Though, it didn’t stop there; Legs was aware of the assault unleashed by Mort. A technique so powerful that he had apparently named it in honor of Whitebeard’s famous attack on Marineford. She wasn’t sure if it was truth or hubris, and that uncertainty ensured she would not underestimate it. Her exoskeleton continued its growth rapidly, consuming her giant frame like a nurtured fungus. As it expanded from her flesh, the glamour that enshrouded her lost its hold over the excess chitin. It was a rough, shiny, and a deep purple like substance, and thicker than Legs’ own exoskeleton. It manifested into the form of a devilish deity: bald, horns upon its head, and a skeletal body with a pronounced ribcage where Legs remained situated, surrounded by dense bone-like structures. Mort’s shockwave eclipsed the floors and walls of the throne room, ripping apart the pillars that supported it, the paintings that decorated it. Legs knew the blast was coming, and put her arm down from her face, and slammed it into her other palm using an identical handseal. Her chitin deity sparked into life, becoming denser and almost animated as its arms covered its ribcage to reinforce Legs’ protection. “Senjutsu: Susanoo!” The shockwave slammed into her being, causing it to jolt backwards from the force it was dealt with. She slid gradually, tightening her hand sign with each passing second as she concentrated on reinforcing her defense mechanism by increasing the rate of chitin growth. From the bellows of her core, she shrieked a warrior’s cry, focusing the entirety of the power she was willing to offer to this assault. The gas enveloping her churned into a tornado of venom and debris. The whole room shook as it struggled to withstand Mort’s incredible power, but, as the smoke cleared, there was one thing that was for certain; Legs was still standing. In an arm of her chitin warrior, there was a giant, round shield with such spectacular shape, and quality it was as if the gods themselves had forged it into existence. In the warrior’s other hand was a sword of equal quality, and one that was much larger than Legs herself. She was visible to Mort, her face enshrouded in a smile, yet dusty and dirty from the tornado of dirt that had once been this room’s decorations. “That was a splendid attack,” she complimented, her tone genuine and clear. She looked behind her, taking in the wall that had been blown away, opening her throne room to the other rooms of the palace. Tens to hundreds of royal guards panicked, having been compelled to act as they gathered themselves. “I told them that I could handle this…” Legs spoke to herself, refocusing her attention back towards Mort. “But, anyway, while that was a good attack,” she repeated, “I must take care of business before my royal guard get here. I can’t guarantee that they’ll take you alive if I don’t.” Her construct lifted his sword into the air above him, raising it into the ceiling of her palace, poking through into the heavens above. She let it hang in the air briefly, allowing Mort to witness the magnificent blade dangling into the clouds. “Now, please, sleep…” The arm exploded downwards towards the palace floor, generating a shockwave befitting a deity of its size and strength. The clouds above were split in half, and dissipated, crafting a temporary rain over the capital city of Wano as it came surging toward Mort’s body, the shockwave itself as powerful as his last attack, with an actual chitin sword to go along with it. The air spun into action as well, becoming an extension of her attack, giving him three different threats to deal with, that were equal, if not greater, than the attacks he himself had last launched. “Don’t you understand,” Legs monologued, “This is the difference between God and men. It is true that you are capable of miracles every once in a while, however, every action we take is a miracle in itself.” Mort watched as her exoskeleton grew around her. He watched as it formed a great warrior. He watched as the massive shield eventually stopped his shockwave. He watched as the massive sword towered above the clouds. "Holy shit.." He spoke marveling at the majesty of the power she commanded. "Take me alive? With that? I feel like that's mean to kill me if I'm being entirely honest." Mort stated as he stepped back a little. The room was in tatters, one of the walls was entirely blown off. The other walls and the floor were cracked in various places. Most of the roof was torn off as well, thanks to her sword. "It's not even my bedtime." That was all that left his mouth before the massive sword fell. Splitting heaven and earth in it's path towards Mort. It was moving extremely fast and he was very pressed for time. "Come on Mort, get that bread." He nodded internally. The shockwave was first crashing into him. However it did not move nor damage him. The force force of the vibrating air became null on impact as he channeled it through his being, sending it back towards the sword in hopes of slowing it. However the blade was not deterred from it's path. "Time to coward out I guess." He spoke. The blade fell cleaving through the entire side of the castle, wrecking everything it touched. Massive clouds of debris and dust were blown up. As the dust settled a long arm reached up over the edge of the collapsed floor, pulling himself back up Mort landed before her again. "I'm not a god or a man, I'm a centipede." He stated very matter-of-factly. It was mostly preposterous how had the centipede survived the attack. Mort however was very resourceful. His complete mastery of vibrations could not only be used for devastating attacks but for an almost foolproof defense. As the sword had fell Mort had grabbed it due and hung on, using channeling the impact vibrations through his own body and out the other side of the sword. As it pushed him through the floors the impacts all flew out the other side as shockwaves shot into the clouds. His own body, covered in both his natural armor and haki was fine. As he came to rest at the end of the swing Mort had let go. He'd had to climb a great deal to get back to Legs. "I can't believe you can like just do that with your exoskeleton. Are you cheating?" He questioned her. Legs looked onward, squinting her eyes in his direction. Unharmed was he? She smiled deeply. "Oh? That's impressive. There aren't many who can survive an attack like that. Tell me, how did you?" "Well I just like umm stopped the impact kinda and like rode the blade." Mort replied as he scratched the back of his weird centipede head. "Man this is tiring I just really wanna get paid and you're trying to hit me with your weird cheating powers and stuff." He looked at her shield specifically and growled, which sounded more like some weird chittering noise. "That thing right there stopped me from like knocking you off the building and then killing you as we fell like in that movie I saw." He hit the massive shield she held in front of her with one of his hands. The blow was probably not even felt by Legs, however the shield and connecting exoskeleton began to shake. At first it was minor but they began to vibrate more and more, cracks forming as their very cores shuddered. He was quite literally shaking them to bits. "That's for cheating." Legs looked onward, squinting at the centipede man…thing with a cautious stare. Her eyes widened in disbelief, watching as her exoskeleton was being shook to pieces…literally. What was this man? “I guess if you hadn’t been capable of this much, then It truly would have been a waste of my time confronting you personally,” Legs revealed. The moment that Mort had entered the capital city, the royal guard had been notified of his presence. Such was the nature of the skill of the Black Widow Empire. Not a single person went undetected. “But now, I think you’re really interesting. Thatch is going to love having someone like you around,” she continued speaking, calmly and idly sitting by as her chitin guardian crumbled into pieces around her, plummeting into the floors of the throne room like volcanic boulders, and spewing debris into the air around them. Legs inhaled and exhaled deeply, pivoting her foot behind the other, and crouching slightly. The force of her movements revoked action from the tattered floors. They groaned and creaked from the pressure. She curled her tempered fist alongside her hip, flexing the muscles in her arm as she prepared them for her next assault, agitating the air around her into action like a hurricane. Sheer energy oozed from her pores, and gradually overcome the flesh of her arm; her will manifesting into a powerful black armor. The muscles of her legs pumped with blood, and then without any indication, without a single movement, she exploded forward like a bullet. She tore across the floors of the throne room, ripping them apart from behind her, sending avalanches of debris falling to the floor below. Another wave of blood rushed into her legs, and then, she was simply gone from sight, only to reappear in an instant behind Mort. As she towered over him, her arm rocketed towards Mort, the sheer pressure it generating as it approached being comparable to that of a comet. While it plummeted towards the earth, the friction of air ignited her armored fist, empowering her with a punch of flames that flickered in the wind with every passing second. Mort still black with haki stared at her. "Well you had to confront me personally I need to to kill you." He stated blankly. "And who is Thatch?" He paused a moment before remembering the bounty wall. "Oh right that guy, he's weird. I can't even poison him. But he's worth less than you so I don't know why I'd be fighting him. Plus I was told to kill you not him." Mort stated as Legs assumed her stance. It all took place in a moment. The only indication of the oncoming attack was a brief pulse from his mind. "Yo dumbass somethings gonna hit you in the back." Mort followed his mind, quickly spinning to see a terrifying sight. The sheer force coming from her being was shocking. Wind was howling as it whirled around her. Even her arms were on fire, how did she do that? Mort could only think of one thing to do in such a moment, hit back. He swung his own fist at the blow and something miraculous happened, his arm wasn't wrenched off and his body wasn't torn in half either. Her fist hit his and stuck there as the force of her blow seemed to dissipate. The fire still blasted mort but thankfully his haki stopped it from burning him alive. As Legs' hand had clashed with his he'd transferred the force of her blow into vibrations that travelled through his own body and to his other fist that he then swung at her. It was apparent to him that his own strength could not simply fell her. So the next best thing was to use hers against her. Legs allowed Mort’s punch to connect with her body, expecting such a measly punch to simply bounce off her body, but instead she found herself sliding backwards from the force; a force that she would argue is equal to her own. She exhaled quickly, widening her eyes in surprise. “Shit,” Legs mumbled under her breath. “You got one hell of a punch, Mort. How in the hell are you doing that, huh?” "Oh well I just..." Mort paused. "Wait a minute you're just trying to get me to tell you how I did it so you can cheat more." Mort narrowed his weirdly shaped eyes at her. "It's just my natural strength. Ya know." He flexed his centipede arms as he looked at her. "Ready to give up yet?" “Now I know it’s a façade, a mere trick that you’re using.” Legs features curled into amusement. “Regardless of what it is, if it’s not your natural strength then…” There was no hesitation between her pause and her disappearance. It was the same attack, again, just as she had done it the first time. She threw her fist towards Mort, the sheer friction enshrouding it in flames. But then, she lifted her second arm as well, throwing another fleshy asteroid his direction, and then another fist, and then another one; there were no breaks between her punches, and each one was launched within fragment of milliseconds of one another. She intended to use brute strength. "What's a facade?" Mort called back before Legs disappeared once again. Thanks to his Kenbunshoku Mort turned to face her and was again met with a shotgun-like punch from her. "Ah man that's too many punches. Yeah way too many. Why can she hit so fast. Are they called Yonko cause they cheat? Wait can't you hit faster? Yeah much faster. Too fast. New move. You're too quick. I'm too fast. GOT IT." The back and forth in his mind was all he needed. This time instead of punching her he extended his arms outwards. The many legs on his arms pointed at her. As the fists rapidly pounded his chest he felt nothing but taps. "New debut. Wiggly Arms-Anti Cheating Mechanism." Mort shouted out. As he did the segments on his legs began to rapidly fire shockwaves from each individual leg. Each moved at it's own pace but the quality of the shockwaves was unreal. He was once again transferring the force from her punches. This time however it was being split and fired from every individual leg on his arms. A rapid and continuous barrage of shockwaves fit to topple a castle. "I want my currency!" Mort roared. Legs grit her teeth, shielding her body in Busoshoku haki, while continuing her punches, their power and speed increasing and rising with each passing second as mist of hormones and sweat evaporated from her pores into the air around her like some sort of erotic mist. “Enough of this!” She shrieked, spawning two extra arms from the sides of her hips like some sort of arachnid. They slammed together, the sheer force of her hands clapping against one another reverberating the atmosphere. “Senjutsu: Lord of Striking Thunder!” Sparks spawned into life around her flesh, little by little, ionizing deep in the air. And then, her body exploded with what seemed to be lightning, encapsulating her being; her fist, the two that she had been launching towards Mort, became embedded with her bio-electricity. Her attacks got fiercer, and faster exponentially. Yet as she launched her punches and her assault, her secondary pair of hands folded into a new pair of handsigns, and the electricity spewing from her frame boomed outwards across the entire room, surging through the atmosphere like lightning, electrocuting everything within its path from the curtains, that were now burning from the lightning, to the debris and rubble that had been crafted in the midst of their battle. Though, as all of this occurred, Legs watched Mort carefully, inspecting his every move, and preparing her body to move if he reacted. "NOW SHE HAS LIGHTNING?!" Mort screamed mentally before screaming the same thing in the real world. "Stop with the damn cheating. He roared as he extended his arms outwards, gripping her skin with his hands. "Have all of it! All of your cheap tricks." His voiced echoed in the air as he grasped her. The blows that rained down on him flowed through his arms and into her, reverberating through her very being. The power of her attacks would crush her very core. Her internal body would shake and shake until it was broken under the weight of her own thunderous blows. This was the justice that came to those that cheated. The instant that Mort grabbed Legs’ arms, the force of her own blows her transferred into her body. The vibrations coursed through her Busoshoku Haki, rippling it, and eventually almost tearing through. Her organs, her flesh, it was all subject to the blunt force of her own attacks. Yet, in its wake, Legs smiled, a sweat dripping from her face. “You think this enough, Mort!!!” she shrieked, continuing her terrifying assault on the man. “Don’t you know?! Haven’t you done your homework!? I’m the Invincible Woman for a reason! My exoskeleton, my haki, my own skin! It’s all indestructible! My skin and organs all have the same protein that goes into spider silk, Mort!” She bragged indiscriminately. It was true. The blows that Mort dealt were surely painful, more painful if her skin was akin to that of any ordinary individual, but this was the beauty in the spider-silk protein. It was elastic, and absorbent. She absorbed more damage, which meant more pain, but it was the expense of injury to her own self. Her glare increased, and her smile intensified as she seemingly ignored his assault. “Haven’t you realized, you pesky little centipede?! I haven’t been trying at all yet, kid! Your attacks have left not even a scratch on me! And yet, here you are, your Haki on the verge of depletion with nothing to show for it except a tattered room.” As she spoke, waves of her Haoshoku oozed from her being, crafting an area of dense pressure and gravity that shook the room. In that moment, another pair of arms sprouted from her torso, enveloped in Haki, and with a ferocious strength they clenched Mort’s arms like a collection of threads, with a grip rivaling that of a woman giving birth. She wanted to hear the sickening crunch. “Do you understand now the pressures of dealing with a deity? Do you feel every breath you take getting heavier and musky, as if you're choking? Tell me Mort! Tell me how it feels to watch your plan falter to nothing!" "My plan was to kill you for money, nothing has changed." Mort roared back. She was strong, no doubt. "I don't care about your stupid silk, I'm already wearing nice clothes. I don't care they you call yourself a deity. I can too, it's really easy to speak." He could feel her overwhelming presence. The power of a Yonko bearing down on him. He redirected the force of her blows to press back the hands that attempted to crush his arms. "I'm not gonna lose to proteins and shit. I eat those so I'm just as strong dammit." His mind felt heavy for some reason but he pushed on. "I don't care that you're a yonko or that you're strong. I don't care what you say about me or my appearance. I just want the damn money your head gives me." His will heaved outwards for a moment, the presence of something pushing back against the overbearing weight against him. Just like the exoskeleton he'd cracked apart so easily earlier Mort attacked again. All of Legs would being to vibrate it didn't matter if she ripped him off now. Her body would shake and shake, unable to stop as every molecule down to her core shook apart. I didn't matter what she was made of, it didn't matter what she defended with. Mort's will to shake her very being continued forth. At a certain point vibrations made everything fall apart. He was no longer hitting her with her own power, it was all his. "Die you cheating spider lady. Die." Legs groaned as her molecules oscillated; as her body was literally being torn apart. Her arms that were blown apart from Mort’s own moved alphabetically, weaving into the world her command: reflect. It was at that moment that everything Mort had unleashed onto Legs, had suddenly been reflected into his own body. In a moment, he was subject to his own assault, and judging by the amount of sheer force that Legs herself had pushed out, she assumed the best. “You forced me to use it, I see…” Legs spoke, her tone hinting to a compliment, “But now you understand that I had much more to use now, don’t you? Can you absorb your own assault, and my own? Can you hold off the fire and electricity for too much longer?” Without haste, Legs right foot exploded forward to Mort with ferocity, and then back and forth again, as if she was kicking a soccer ball over and over. “Can you withstand that too?” Her tone was calm. “Can you, Mort?” "Gahhhhh" Mort screamed out loud. Attack after attack. Second after second. It was clear he could not hold out much longer. The vibrations flowed through him all of them. But they did not rip him apart, he knew how to channel it all. To calm the ebb and flow. But now he wanted them to gather, everywhere. His body welled up with energy as the castle, the people, the sky itself began to shake. From his body shot forth an unearthly force. A shockwave unlike the world had seen. It shot in every direction from Mort every inch of his weird body emitting the roaring wave. The stones that made up the castle were vaporized on impact, trees and birds too. The very clouds split apart and faded to nothing as the wave reached upwards and outwards. Though, just as quickly as everything vaporized, the world reinstituted itself back together, supplemented by the weaving prowess of Legs enchanted threads. Her life-giving golden threads surged through every brick, through every inch of her own body, weaving the natural world back into order. The birds, the trees; if she had been any slower it would have all disappeared into oblivion, but she had sensed his intent, she had delved deep into his spirit and begun her weaving. Thus, when his shockwave had struck everything, Legs threads were already at work. It was like they had never been touched. Her fist moved to continue, but then stopped suddenly. "Mort..." As the shockwave erupted from his being Mort finally passed out. Falling to the floor and unable to see the results of his actions. There was a small knock on the door as it opened to reveal a well dressed man with red hair. "Legs what the hell kinda sex were you having. Half the castle evaporated for a second." Thatch sighed as he looked at her and then down to the floor. She was clearly panting but the man on the floor was certainly not her type? "Mind explaining yourself?" Thatch pointed to the passed out centipede thing. “Mort…” Legs form receded normally. Her arms contracted into her frame, and her body’s nervous system calmed restoring her normal, human disposition. She turned to address Thatch. “Oh, Thatch! Perfect, I was just going to come looking for you.” She leaned over, scooping Mort into her hand, and hurled him towards Thatch. “I got you a present. He’s a centipede-man thing. You get to do whatever you want with him, ya know?” She walked towards her throne, having reconstructed the room in her temporary remodeling, and took a seat. She dusted her attire off carefully. “Oh and go and fetch Isshin for me before you go. I need to update him on that guy’s identity. He called himself, Mort. Isshin probably knows who he is.” Legs stopped for a moment. “OH! And also, Thatch. Don’t kill him.” Thatch caught the creature with one hand, hoisting it over his shoulder. "So you and this centipede got into fight huh. How'd he do? Think I could pit him against some of my other experiments in combat?" Thatch hummed, glancing around the throne room. He pulled out a den den mushi and called out into it. "Oi Isshin, Legs wants ya. Something about a centipede named Mort." “Quite a talented combatant actually. He forced me to use an enchantment if that says anything,” Legs informed casually. “Something of a Super Rookie. If he were to be a Shichibukai,” Legs continued, stopping to ponder, “Yeah I’d wager he’d perhaps be the fifth strongest. Out of the seven, I mean.” She folded her leg across the other one. “I didn’t understand his powers during our battle, but his last couple of moves revealed something to me. He uses the same thing that Dazang uses: Hasshoken.” "Interesting, seems like he's definitely above Dazang if he actually made you use your devil fruit huh." Thatch glanced at the centipede. "Yeah he's gonna be great in the fight pits, I'll probably have to keep him sedated though. If he breaks my lab I'll have to kill him." With that Thatch left the room with a backwards wave to Legs. Legs chuckled quietly as Thatch departed, her eyes being drawn to the ceiling of her throne room to the clock that elegantly ticked above her. It was a beautiful decoration though being a decoration was not its central purpose; it was so that she could be on time for anything or everything. “I don’t think I’ve been that entertained in a while,” she spoke among the empty room, her voice quietly filling the void. She looked down at her hands, examining them deeply. “Not a single scratch, again. I need to find someone in this world who can challenge me.” She spoke with a rigid sadness like a disappointed child. There was a knock on the throne room door, tearing Legs from her thoughts. She clenched her fist, wincing temporarily. She looked down again, taking note of a small cut on the tip of her index finger. She smiled. “Come in! I’m ready for my next meeting.” Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays